


One of Many Fights

by miladiel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Snowball Fight, Swearing, This is very short, Winter, enemies stay enemies, the m/m isn't entirely accurate but anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miladiel/pseuds/miladiel
Summary: “Oh, motherfucker, I swear to God I will tear this son of a bitch a–”Thomas’ head jerked forward when something cold hit him from behind.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 43





	One of Many Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ice skating or snowball fight

“ _ Two hours _ , Jems,” Thomas groaned. “ _ Two fucking hours  _ of this brat talking without a single break.” If it wasn’t so cold, he would drop dead on the ground in an instant.

Unfortunately, it was so cold Thomas saw his own breath turn into ice. 

“Well, you’ve suffered through longer.” James didn’t even try to cheer him up anymore. 

“Rude,” Thomas muttered. “But seriously, who the fuck manages to talk for two hours straight about something I already forget the name of?!” 

“Wasn’t Hamilton supposed to present some new plan of his?” 

Thomas frowned. “I don’t know, he had several points on the list, but as we can see, he barely got through the fi–” His eyes widened when the realisation hit him. Hamilton didn’t talk bullshit for two hours straight just to antagonise his colleagues, he made sure he wouldn’t have to present his – probably – unfinished project, knowing Thomas shred it to pieces in front of his eyes. 

“Oh, motherfucker, I swear to God I will tear this son of a bitch a–”

Thomas’ head jerked forward when something cold hit him from behind. 

Turning around as slow as he could, he saw Hamilton standing there with an outstretched arm and a shit-eating grin on his face Thomas immediately wanted to punch out of him. 

The bastard had actually thrown a snowball at him like a five-years-old. 

“If you want to complain about me, come to me personally, you sorry excuse for an intolerable ass goblin. Gossiping isn’t nice, if you needed a reminder,” Hamilton chirped. 

Before James could hold him back, Thomas was already reaching for snow himself. He barely made an effort to make it into a ball, just more or less squeezed it together and threw it at Hamilton’s stupid face with pinpoint accuracy. 

It only took him a second to recover before he scowled at Thomas. “You don’t know what you just started,” he hissed. 

Thomas gave him a smirk. “I’m pretty sure this means war.” 

  
  



End file.
